


Jill Roord and you

by TrikruTobin



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Marking, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 17:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrikruTobin/pseuds/TrikruTobin
Summary: You make your girlfriend Jill Roord jealous.Will it backfire? Or will it lead to mind blowing sex? Yeah, probably the later ;)





	Jill Roord and you

**Author's Note:**

> When my best friend asks me to write, who am I to say no?  
This is a request/prompt that I couldn't turn down writing because daaamnnnn  
Enjoy it ;)

"Have fun at training baby" you lean up to give Jill a long lasting kiss before she walks inside. 

It's the first Arsenal training session of the season and you're eager to watch. Thankfully having a pro football player as your girlfriend comes with a few handy benefits. 

"Go on Jill!!!" You shout. They are having a scrimmage at the end of training and Jill has just glided past 3 midfielders before unleashing a ferocious shot. To your surprise and the surprise of everyone else the new keeper at Arsenal, Manuela, pulls off an outrageous save. "Damn" you think, a smirk over your face as you check her out shamelessly. 

"Those were some incredible saves" you tell her later once training is over. You're waiting for Jill but see no harm in finding out who this badass keeper is. 

"Thanks. It felt good today" she smiles warmly, grateful for the support. 

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." You smile back at her. "You know...you have really strong arms." You tell her, biting your lip, pushing your luck as you reach out and give her bicep a little squeeze.

Manuela laughs, showing off her muscle, seemingly comfortable with your forwardness. "However" she starts, looking up at something behind you "As much as I love your appreciation, I think your girlfriend wants it more" She points behind you, turning your head towards the sight of your girlfriend glaring at the two of you.

"Oh oops" you giggle, walking away, giving a little wave back to Manuela.

"What was that?" Jill asks, her voice deep, her arms folded as she waits for you.

"I was just welcoming our new goalkeeper" you smile innocently, walking around to get into the car. 

Jill suddenly reaches out and grabs your forearm, spinning you and pushing you against the car, pressing her chest against your back. "Don't think I am naive enough to not know what that was" she hisses in your ear, biting your earlobe lightly. 

"And what are you going to do about it?" You tease, however your voice is small, knowing you might be pushing too many buttons. 

"Nothing" she breathes warm air onto your neck, contemplating every word, "yet" she finishes, giving your ass a squeeze before she withdraws and gets into the passenger side of the car as if nothing happened. 

You arrive home and the moment you enter the house she is in full control, pushing you back against the door, closing it behind you.

"You think you can get away with teasing me like that?" She asks, her tongue playing along your neck, occasionally nipping you with her teeth. "I saw you cheering every save and eyeing Manuela up. I knew you were always thirsty I didn't know this thirsty" she admits, reaching your collarbone, nipping and sucking gently on your skin, marking you for everyone to see. You let a moan escape your lips, not going unnoticed by your girlfriend. 

"Enjoy it while it lasts, I'm not letting you off the hook lightly" she warns you, suddenly picking you up and carrying you with ease to your bedroom, laying you down on the bed. 

She pulls her training jacket and shirt off, leaving on the sports bra underneath. All the while you lay there, waiting for her, watching her eagerly as she undresses, licking your lips as her abs are exposed.

She leans down kissing you with passion, her hands finding their way under your shirt, your skin burning hot under her touch. She swiftly pulls your own shirt off and then discards your bra, leaning down to flick her tongue over your nipples, her hands squeezing your breasts. You continue to moan softly at the attention, enjoying it. 

"If you had thought I had forgotten about my promise you would be wrong." Jill tells you, standing up and dropping her shorts, smirking down at you, a look in her eyes that you can't quite work out. 

"Are you going to punish me?" You ask, biting your lip, looking up at her from your exposed position on the bed.

"You would enjoy that way too much it seems. No. I'm just going to fuck the brains out of you to make sure you know who you belong to." She states firmly, walking over to the drawer by the bed and pulling out her favourite toy. 

You make quick work of your shorts and pants, pulling them off, running a finger through your wet folds, letting out a moan. You look up and the wonderful sight of Jill looking fierce, now wearing a strapon makes you even wetter, the juices dripping down your thighs. 

"You're mine" she tells you, chasing you down the bed, you lean back against the pillows, your legs spread, showing her how wet you are. 

Jill leans down, flicking her tongue over your clit, sending electricity rushing through your body. "Shit" you gasp, your breath hitching as she suddenly enters you with two fingers. 

She sets out a fast pace, fucking you with her fingers, her talented tongue attacking your clit. 

"Oh fuck. Baby I'm not gonna last long" you cry out, your hips bucking up, her hands come up to hold you down, bringing you closer. 

"Shittt" you gasp, about to cum.

She pulls away...

You let out a long whine, looking up at her with puppy eyes.

"You're not having it all your way" she smirks, lining up the tip of her cock with your entrance, teasing you with it, coating it with your juices. 

"Fuck. I...I need you" you whimper, pleading with her.

"You're missing something" she continues to smirk, teasing you more than ever.

"Please" you cry out, immediately gasping and then moaning as she suddenly pushes inside of you "oh god" you groan. 

Jill begins thrusting quickly into you, bottoming out inside your needy pussy, causing you to moan uncontrollably. "You like this? Huh?" She asks, giving you what you need and deserve.

"God yes, fuck me baby. Make me yours" you plead to her, your body jiggling with each thrust into you. 

"Mine. You're mine and mine only" she speeds up inside you, causing incredible feelings and sparks inside you "not Manuela's, only mine" she hisses. 

"Fuck. I know. Ahhhh baby keep going" you yell, her dick sliding in and out of you, filling you up so good, better than anyone else can do.

"Say it" she demands, relentless with her pace.

You feel your orgasm approaching, a fire spreading through your body "I'm close baby" you tell her, your hips moving to meet her thrusts. 

She reaches down to rub your clit while thrusting into you, causing you to yell her name "FUCKKK JILL. I'm yours baby." you cry out as you cum, your juices coating her strapon, dripping down onto the bed. 

"I thought so" she bites her lip, slowly stopping her movements, the fake cock staying inside your pussy. She stares down at you, clearly loving the sight of you laying there post orgasm, your breathing still uneven, your chest rising and falling heavily as you slowly come down from your high.

She slowly slides out, causing you to gasp at the sudden and unwelcome feeling of being empty. But she doesn't plan to leave you empty for long. "That was amazing" you grin up at her, your mind fuzzy from the heavy orgasm she gave you. 

"Good, but somehow I don't think that was enough yet to fully make sure than you are mine" she spins you over and pulls you up onto your hands and knees. She leans over you, her chest pressed against your back, you feel her erect nipples tickling your back and her breath against the back of your neck. "I've made you cum 4 times in one night before. I think you can go one better tonight, don't you think?" She asks you, ghosting her lips over your neck, kissing along your jawline and then kissing and sucking on your neck, knowing its a weakness of yours. You feel her strapon poking and brushing against your ass, leaving sticky wet trails from the coating on it of your pussy juices

"Whatever you want baby" you agree to her idea, not really thinking anymore, your mind blinded by lust.

"Glad to know we're on the same page" she smirks, lining up and pushing inside you, her hands moving to your hips, guiding you onto her cock once again. 

She sets a relentless pace like before, spamming your ass back against her thighs, causing you to moan and yell expletives as she fucks you like a pro. 

"Shit that's it, keep going baby" you encourage her, pushing back into her thrusts, taking the pounding like you were made for this. 

You feel close already, your pussy clenching around the fake cock inside you, seeking release once more. 

"You gonna cum for me again?" Jill asks while she watches your ass bounce with each thrust, mesmerized by the sight of the strapon disappearing into your soaking pussy. 

"Fuckkk yesss" you shout, and after a few more thrusts you fall over the edge again, screaming her name over and over as your second orgasm hits you like a tidal wave. Your hands are gripping the bed sheets tightly, holding on for your life as wave after wave of pleasure pulses through your body.

She carries on thrusting, slowing down to help you ride out your orgasm but not stopping. 

"You treat me so well" you look back at her, smiling. 

"I know. You treat me well too baby...well...when you're not teasing the hell out of me for fun." She laughs and rolls her eyes, giving your ass a little smack which draws a sudden yelp from you. "Ready for more?" She asks 

"I'm not sure how much more I can take" you admit truthfully.

"We'll see about that" she says, speeding up inside you once again, giving it to you in a way that shows exactly who you belong to. 

Before you know it your third orgasm comes and immediately after it a fourth, your legs shaking, your body dropping spent onto the bed, her strapon released from your throbbing pussy. 

You're so sensitive from the countless orgasms but one thing is on your mind, she promised you five…

In classic Jill Roord style she goes from a daddy pounding you from behind to a softie leaning in to kiss you slowly. 

"One more baby, I know you can do it" she whispers to you, giving you a little kiss on the nose with a giggle. "For me?" She asks.

"Mmm" you just moan in agreement, laying back against the pillows, your mind totally clouded from all the orgasms. 

She leans down and licks at your glistening folds, drawing a moan from your lips. "I will never grow tired of tasting you" she admits, lapping up the juices from your previous orgasms, poking at your entrance with her tongue, just teasing you for now.

"Mmm fuck that feels good" you continue to praise her talents. 

Her fingers trace patterns on your thighs as she buries her head between your legs, giving you what she knows you love, coaxing you towards a final orgasm.

Your breathing becomes more erratic as she continues eating your pussy, your body is screaming at you that its too much but you don't care. All that matters is you do as she says. You are hers after all. 

"I'm yours baby. I always will be" you tell her, bucking your hips up, seeking more from her. 

She moans into your pussy at hearing your confession, focusing now on your clit, trying to bring you to the edge one more time. 

The combined feeling of her moaning into your pussy and then the much needed attention to your clit causes your toes to curl as you reach out to grab her head, holding on tightly as you get closer and closer.

"Fuckkkk" you moan loudly, "that's it baby. Shit!!" You gasp, juices flooding out into her mouth which she attempts to lap up as you cum hard one last time for her. Some juices coat her chin and face, a sight that causes your eyes to roll back as your head hits the pillow. 

She smirks and finishes off before pulling back from your pussy, giving both of your thighs a kiss before she makes her way up your body and pulls you in for a slow, loving kiss. You moan into it, tasting yourself on her lips which you find incredibly hot. 

"That was amazing' she grins, pulling back to look into your eyes, taking in the sight of you in post orgasm bliss. 

"I should make you jealous more often if this is what I get for it" you smirk at her.

"I wouldn't push your luck that far" she warns with a small laugh, moving away so she can take off the strapon and put it out of the way. She pulls the covers over you and cuddles up behind you, kissing your neck softly, taking care of you like she always does.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to suggest anything you want me to write. I can't promise I'll do it though sorry.


End file.
